


All The Care

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun needs a little helpSho cast a worried glance at Jun and tried to catch Leader's eye. Something had seemed off about the youngest member since they had started filming. They were all sweating and breathing hard after repeating the intricate dance steps for what seemed like the millionth time. They had performed perfectly on the last attempt only to be told that there had been a technical problem with one of the cameras and they would have to go again.





	

(OK, this is my first attempt at writing a Fanfic, so I apologise in advance for it's awfulness.)

Pairing: Sakumoto, Arashi

Disclaimer:I don't own Arashi, but they own my wallet.

Summary: Jun needs a little helpSho cast a worried glance at Jun and tried to catch Leader's eye. Something had seemed off about the youngest member since they had started filming. They were all sweating and breathing hard after repeating the intricate dance steps for what seemed like the millionth time. They had performed perfectly on the last attempt only to be told that there had been a technical problem with one of the cameras and they would have to go again.

Nino and Aiba were giggling together and playing with one of the props while Ohno was fanning himself and gulping down water. Jun dropped to the floor with his legs in front of him while two staff members fanned him and tried to mop the sweat from his face. Sho could see that Jun's chest was heaving and he seemed unable to catch his breath. He knew that Jun would never admit that he needed some help.

Last night Sho had woken in the middle of the night to find the other half of their bed empty and to hear strange noises coming from the bathroom. Jun was on the floor with his head hanging over the toilet bowl throwing up his dinner. When Sho moved to help him he recieved a glare and almost a growl from his stricken boyfriend. "It's all your fault you know" Jun rasped "I should have known better than to try one of your culinary experiments when we have a busy day tomorrow." Sho hadn't actually tried the food himself but had instead left it for Jun to eat when he came home later. All Sho could do was rub his back and hand him the bottle of water that was kept on the night table after helping him back to bed.

Finally attracting the other threes attention Sho nodded in Jun's direction where he was slumped pale faced and swaying. This wasn't the first time that one of them needed some extra time to recover and there was always a backup plan in place to whichever one needed help a little breathing space. A look of understanding passed between them as Sho headed towards Jun with a determined expression on his face. Nino and Aiba continued fooling around and turned on Ohno, chasing him across the set, managing to run into the newly fixed camera causing it jump off it's tracks again. They managed to at least look apologetic as the Director told everyone that they should take an extended lunch break while repairs were being done.

Grasping Jun around the waist Sho helped him to stand and steered him towards their dressing room. The others had already fluffed up the cushions on the sofa and dug out one of Jun's herbal remedies from his bag. They arranged Jun comfortably laying down with his head on Sho's lap and loosened his clothes. Sho softly stroked his hair until he fell asleep, hoping that the power nap would help see him through to the end of the day's work.


End file.
